


Channel

by Clockworkbin (Leatherplaid)



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Fluffy, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leatherplaid/pseuds/Clockworkbin
Summary: Youngjae, dono um canal do youtube, encontra ao acaso o canal de Defsoul, um cantor que posta vários vídeos cover e de canções originais, mas que nunca havia mostrado o rosto. Encantado com a voz de Defsoul, Choi se torna um grande fã e não esconde isso dos seus seguidores.Meses depois, Def anuncia que vai fazer um vídeo em que revela o próprio rosto pela primeira vez e os fãs de Youngjae pedem para que ele faça um reaction do vídeo. Choi aceita, apesar de estar nervoso. O que não imaginava era que fosse acabar se encantando não apenas pela voz do cantor.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae & Im Jaebum | JB
Kudos: 2





	Channel

Apesar da confusão de carros e pessoas que começava a aparecer na rua devido ao clássico horário de pico, Youngjae permanecia confortavelmente sentado em seu sofá, embrulhado nos cobertores que antes estavam em sua cama, com o laptop em seu colo, os cabelos ainda bagunçados e o rosto ainda com as marcas do travesseiro. Tinha acabado de acordar de um cochilo e agora aproveitava um café quentinho, o calor da xícara se espalhando contra a palma de suas mãos. Era nessas horas que agradecia por não precisar enfrentar o estresse que as pessoas normalmente tinham que passar no final da tarde ao voltar do trabalho. Não que o que considerava seu emprego fosse livre de problemas. Mas achava melhor irritar-se apenas sentado na cadeira de seu computador do que todo dia em um ônibus abafado e cheio de gente suada e igualmente irritada.

Choi era dono de um canal no  _ youtube _ chamado “ _ supreme swagger _ ”, onde era mais conhecido como “ _ Ars _ ”, que ficou rapidamente conhecido por muitos como um “faz tudo” graças à sua enorme variedade de temas e tipos de vídeos que criava; sobre animais,  _ ASMR _ , culinária, reacts entre outros, o que lhe rendeu uma grande quantidade de  _ inscritos _ em pouco tempo.

Enquanto procurava por algum tipo de inspiração para os próximos vídeos, Youngjae acabou esbarrando em um pequeno canal cuja a foto que o representava era apenas um desenho branco do contorno de uma silhueta humana em um fundo preto, intitulado “ _ Defsoul _ ”. Apesar da imagem e dos poucos seguidores, algo naquele canal foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Youngjae. Ou talvez fora isso que lhe chamara a atenção. Sem muita pressa, abriu o primeiro vídeo, dando um gole na bebida que começava a esfriar em sua mesa. A imagem que apareceu em seu monitor foi nada mais nada menos do que uma versão ampliada da foto de perfil, servindo como um fundo para uma melodia simples e tão conhecida por Choi. O que lhe surpreendeu, no entanto, fora a voz que reproduzia a música. Um tom angelical e suave, que não encontrava dificuldade em expressar os sentimentos escondidos nas palavras que cantava.

O youtuber perdeu a noção de quanto tempo gastou envolvido naquele canal, ouvindo os covers e as músicas aparentemente compostas pelo rapaz de voz angelical e rosto desconhecido. Sim, mesmo com os diversos vídeos e contas em outras redes sociais, Defsoul nunca havia postado uma foto sua, deixando seus seguidores sem saber quem era o homem. Choi só se deu conta da hora quando Coco, sua cadelinha Maltês, começou a latir ao seu lado, indignada com o seu potinho de ração ainda vazio.

Antes de levantar para atender ao chamado de sua cachorrinha, Youngjae se inscreveu no canal.

A nova admiração de Youngjae pelo canal de Defsoul não passou despercebida por seus seguidores, que viam o youtuber mencionar os novos vídeos do cantor desconhecido sempre que algo era postado, os tweets com elogios do novo fã aparecendo na timeline de seus seguidores. Para sua surpresa, não era incomum para Choi ter seus tweets curtidos por Defsoul, que às vezes o respondia com um agradecimento pelo apoio. Mas nada além disso.

~☆~

O verão desse ano tinha chegado com força total. E se tinha algo que desanimava Youngjae, era esse tempo. Calor demais para ficar na rua, o ar-condicionado frio e seco demais para seu nariz e garganta. Em uma tentativa de encontrar um meio termo, Choi permanecia deitado no chão, embaixo do ventilador que girava em sua velocidade máxima, mexendo despreocupado em seu celular. Sabia que deveria estar pesquisando algo novo para seu próximo vídeo, mas a preguiça falava mais alto. E como se o destino tivesse tentando o ajudar, uma notificação do twitter apareceu na tela a sua frente.

Não se surpreendeu ao ver de que se tratava de um tweet de Defsoul afinal, havia configurado seu celular para receber apenas algumas notificações. Não que não conferisse suas  _ menções _ ou ignorasse os seus seguidores. Apenas preferia não ter o aparelho vibrando descontroladamente o dia inteiro ou ter outros alertas como as mensagens de seus amigos ou e-mails afogados no meio de tantos ícones do aplicativo. O que o surpreendeu, no entanto, foi o conteúdo do tweet que pulou em sua tela, fazendo-o sentar-se em um movimento repentino, chamando a atenção de Coco, que dormia não muito distante de si.

Era uma postagem de Defsoul e, diferente de seus posts usuais em que apenas divulgava o link de uma canção novo, o cantor postou uma mensagem onde anunciava que em seu próximo vídeo revelaria o próprio rosto e responderia algumas perguntas. Não foi preciso muito tempo para que suas _menções_ explodisse de fãs pedindo para que _Ars_ reagisse à revelação.  
Pelo visto não precisava mais pensar em conteúdo para seu próximo vídeo. Só não esperava que fosse se sentir tão nervoso por isso.

~☆~

Aquela não era, nem de longe, a primeira vez que Choi gravava aquele tipo de conteúdo. Em seu canal era possível encontrar um bom número de gravações suas reagindo a outros vídeos e músicas. No entanto, sentia-se como se estivesse ligando a câmera pela primeira vez. Sabia que o motivo de tanto nervosismo era um tanto quanto idiota, mas quem poderia o julgar? Seu estômago parecia revirar apenas com a ideia de finalmente ver o rosto dono da voz que o encantara a meses. Sim, por mais ridículo que considerasse admitir isso, Defsoul havia se tornado seu  _ crush _ . Era impossível não sentir nada com aquele tom melódico que reproduzia músicas cover ou se comover com a letra de suas canções originais. Não era como se nunca tivesse se perguntado como era o dono daquela voz, mas poder finalmente vê-lo era… diferente.

Olhando-se uma última vez no pequeno espelho que tinha em sua mesa, assegurando-se de que sua maquiagem estava decente e os fios negros em seu lugar, botou um sorriso nos lábios, ligando a câmera para começar a gravar o vídeo do dia. Apesar do nervosismo que sentia, conseguiu deixar a gravação fluir naturalmente. Esse era o lado bom de poder esconder-se tão bem por trás do pseudônimo Ars; a capacidade de poder afogar seus sentimentos e nervosismos por algum tempo.

Mas é claro que não poderia fugir disso por muito tempo.

A única luz presente no quarto que servia de seu estúdio e local de trabalho vinha da enorme tela do computador ligada à sua frente, as janelas cobertas pelas cortinas, impedindo que o brilho da lua da madrugada adentrasse o cômodo. Coco dormia em paz no colo de Choi, que vestia um moletom quente e confortável, editando o conteúdo que gravou no início daquela tarde. Pela primeira vez, sentia-se estranho de olhar seu próprio rosto estampado na tela de seu computador. Mas mais do que isso, sentia seu coração bater estranho ao ver a miniatura do vídeo de Defsoul, que além de revelar pela primeira vez sua aparência, cumpriu o que havia prometido ao falar um pouco de si, tal como seu nome, idade e responder perguntas de seus seguidores curiosos, antes de, ao som do violão, cantar uma de suas músicas originais.

E agora que revia aquela gravação, sem se esconder por trás de Ars, que reagia a tudo com um enorme sorriso nos lábios e gritos animados, os mínimos detalhes de Im Jaebeom, antes conhecido como Defsoul, pareciam chamar ainda mais sua atenção. Os olhos, pequenos e marcantes, mas que ao mesmo tempo pareciam carregar uma gentileza, ameaçando desaparecer em dois pequenos riscos sempre que um sorriso tímido brotava em seus lábios. E tudo parecia mudar assim que o rapaz de fios longos e levemente ondulados começava a cantar. Seu olhar transbordava as emoções que ficavam tão claras em sua voz e na letra da canção.

E tudo aquilo parecia mexer com Youngjae. Com um bufar levemente irritado, Choi colocou o vídeo que editava para  _ renderizar _ , sem se preocupar em revisá-lo mais uma vez. Torcia apenas para que não tivesse deixado nenhum erro passar, assim como esperava aquele sentimento em seu coração fosse apenas por ter matado a curiosidade sobre a aparência de Defsoul, algo passageiro que fosse sumir no dia seguinte.

~☆~

O vídeo que fizera reagindo à revelação de Defsoul ganhou uma reação melhor do que imaginara, sendo um dos vídeos a ganhar mais visualizações em menos tempo, perdendo apenas para um que gravou com Mark Tuan, um de seus amigos e dono de um canal de  _ stream _ de jogos. O que era para ser algo divertido e casual, onde a dupla de amigos tentava cozinhar e enfeitar um bolo, acabou em uma gravação cômica dos dois em uma cozinha zoneada.

Os comentários do vídeo sobre Jaebeom estavam cheios de pessoas  _ shippando  _ a dupla, pessoas pedindo para que gravassem algo juntos na torcida de ver uma interação cara-a-cara do casal que haviam acabado de criar. Não que casais criados por fãs fosse algo totalmente novo para si, afinal, comentários de  _ shippers _ era muito recorrente nos vídeos que fazia com Tuan. E isso não o incomodava, nem ao menos a Mark, que por muito tempo começou a fazer brincadeiras com o nome do casal em uma tentativa de ver Youngjae envergonhado e animar os fãs. Isso durou até o dia em que o  _ streamer _ revelou em um de seus vídeos ao vivo que estava namorando um rapaz chamado Yugyeom, o que fez o número de comentários sobre o casal Youngjae e Mark diminuir drasticamente e o apoio ao novo relacionamento do rapaz crescer.

E esse tipo de criação dos seguidores nunca incomodou Choi, que achou graça enquanto a brincadeira dos fãs consigo e seu amigo durou. No entanto, sempre que lia algum comentário assim sobre ele e Defsoul, algo dentro de si ficava inquieto. Será que Jaebeom teria tirado um tempo de seu dia para assistir ao vídeo de Ars e ler os comentários? O que será que ele pensaria daquilo? Ficaria incomodado ou acharia graça, como Mark? Jamais admitiria em voz alta, mas o maior motivo pelo qual ficava tão preocupado com isso era porque, no fundo nem tão fundo assim, ele também era alguém gostaria de se ver junto de Jaebeom.

No entanto, para Jinyoung, melhor amigo de Choi, esse era um motivo óbvio, escrito no rosto de Youngjae, que negava sempre que o assunto era levantado. Não foram poucas as vezes em que Park o incentivou a chamar Jaebeom para alguma colaboração e, quem sabe, aproveitar a oportunidade para se aproximar do cantor. Mas a cada vez que sugeria isso, ficava mais claro de que um vídeo de Ars e Defsoul só aconteceria se Jinyoung fizesse algo ao invés de esperar o amigo. E ele estava decidido a tentar.

Aproveitando que Youngjae estava tão distraído brincando com Coco, Park pegou o celular do amigo, abandonado em cima do sofá em que estavam sentados segundos antes, desbloqueando-o rapidamente para abrir o  _ twitter _ de Ars, digitando uma  _ DM _ para Defsoul, bloqueando o aparelho e largando-o no celular a tempo de vê-lo brilhar e vibrar ao seu lado, chamando a atenção de Choi, que largou o brinquedo da cadelinha, pedindo-a para continuar a brincadeira em alguns minutos.

Enquanto Coco aproveitava a deixa para carregar sua bolinha para longe de seu dono e enfim poder mordê-la em paz, Youngjae se jogou no sofá ao lado de Jinyoung, pegando o celular. O sorriso que enfeitava seu rosto sumiu em segundos, sendo substituído por uma expressão de surpresa ao ver que a notificação se tratava de uma mensagem de Defsoul.

Sem pensar duas vezes, clicou no aplicativo, só então lendo o que havia sido enviado por seu perfil alguns segundos antes. Suas bochechas ganharam uma coloração avermelhada por um misto de vergonha e raiva ao que seus olhos passavam pela mensagem.

**Ars:** Olá, Defsoul! Sou Ars, dono do canal “Supreme Swagger” e gostaria de lhe fazer uma proposta. Recentemente fiz um vídeo em que reagia ao seu último vídeo e tive um grande número de comentários sugerindo que gravássemos algo juntos. O que acha da ideia? Você é de Seoul, certo? Se você aprovar a sugestão, podemos marcar um encontro para conversarmos melhor sobre, o que acha?

**Defsoul:** Olá, Ars! Será um prazer poder gravar um vídeo contigo. Sim, sou de Seoul. Quando você gostaria de realizar esse encontro? Obrigado por entrar em contato :)

— Jinyoung, você é um homem morto! — ameaçou aos berros, direcionando chutes ao amigo, que se encolhia no canto do sofá para fugir das pernas de Choi, escondendo uma risada atrás da mão. Como Park poderia ter feito isso consigo? Marcado um encontro para um suposto vídeo com Jaebeom, o homem que andava em seus pensamentos? Só de pensar em vê-lo pessoalmente seu coração acelerava. Não iria conseguir.

— Eu te disse, não disse? Se você não queria ter a iniciativa de chamar ele, outra pessoa o faria. — respondeu, levantando-se de onde estava sentado para evitar mais ataques de Youngjae. — E pensa pelo lado bom. Ele te respondeu em segundos. Isso não é um bom sinal? — comentou. Se pensasse por esse lado, Jinyoung tinha razão. A resposta rápida de Defsoul havia sido, sem dúvidas, um sinal de que a ideia não havia sido ruim. Mesmo naquele pouco tempo, Youngjae já podia facilmente pensar em alguns conteúdos interessantes. Esse, no entanto, não era o problema.

— Mas hyung, eu… — começou, respirando fundo, formando um bico nos lábios antes de continuar. — E eu não sei se vou conseguir só chegar e gravar um vídeo assim, com alguém que eu não conheço… Não é como se ele fosse o Mark hyung, que é próximo de mim. — Tentou se justificar.

— Não se preocupe, Jae. Você vai se sair bem. — confortou o amigo com um sorriso no rosto. — Responde ele e veja no que vai dar. Sem pressão. — O olhar de Youngjae voltou para o celular, o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes, pensativo. Claro que queria aceitar aquela proposta, mas o seu lado pessimista dizia que aquela seria uma péssima ideia. — Se você não vai responder, eu respondo. — resmungou, ameaçando pegar o celular de Choi, que apertou o aparelho contra o próprio peito, balançando a perna para que Park não se aproximasse.

— Tá, tá, eu vou responder. — murmurou, olhando para a mensagem sem resposta quando Jinyoung se afastou, indo brincar com Coco, que correu para perto da dupla graças à agitação, curiosa para ver o que estava acontecendo.

— Isso! E você pode me agradecer depois, quando der tudo certo entre vocês. — riu, recebendo um revirar de olhos de Youngjae.

~☆~

Apesar de ser um encontro meramente para trabalho, Youngjae sentia-se mais nervoso do que se estivesse em uma reunião importante com alguma pequena empresa que lhe fosse fornecer algum patrocínio ou produto para algum de seus vídeos. A todo momento precisava respirar fundo e se lembrar diversas vezes de que não era nada de mais. Era apenas uma conversa casual, não tinha como estragar nada.

Parado na porta da cafeteria em que havia combinado de se encontrar com Jaebeom, Choi respirou fundo algumas vezes, ajeitando o cabelo quando finalmente tomou coragem para entrar. Não foi muito difícil reconhecer Defsoul, que ocupava uma mesa no fundo do estabelecimento. O cabelo longo e ondulado estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, fazendo alguns fios caírem sobre seu rosto. Seu olhar parecia calmo, fixo em um livro que estava aberto à sua frente. Foi nesse momento que Choi percebeu o quão ferrado estava. Ele era ainda mais bonito do que em vídeo.

Com um sorriso automático no rosto, Youngjae aproximou-se de Jaebeom, sentando-se em frente ao rapaz, que rapidamente fechou o livro que estava lendo.

— Imagino que você seja  _ Ars _ , certo? — falou assim que o outro ajeitou-se no assento.

— Eu mesmo. Pode me chamar de Youngjae. — respondeu, agradecendo internamente por estar acostumado a ter de esconder o próprio nervosismo em tantos momentos. — Obrigado por ter aceitado se encontrar comigo.

— Imagina, eu que agradeço pelo convite. — O sorriso educado que enfeitava os lábios de Jaebeom aumentou, fazendo com que seus olhos diminuíssem. — Antes de começarmos, quer pedir alguma coisa para beber? — ofereceu, levantando-se assim que Choi aceitou.

— Bem, eu vou direto ao assunto… — começou assim que ambos voltaram para a mesa, com o café e Jaebeom com um docinho para acompanhar a bebida amarga. — Como eu disse na mensagem, em um dos meus vídeos, fiz um reaction ao seu vídeo em que você revelava seu rosto. A reação das pessoas foi positiva e tive um bom número de comentários sugerindo que gravássemos algo juntos. — comentou, sério.

— Sim, eu vi os comentários. — riu, parecendo levemente envergonhado. No mesmo instante as bochechas de Choi ganharam uma coloração avermelhada. Teria ele visto também os comentários em que tratavam os dois como um casal? O que teria ele achado disso? — Eu acho que pode ser interessante, a gente deveria tentar. — Aquelas foram as palavras certas para que Youngjae deixasse os questionamentos de lado, começando a falar para Jaebeom todas as ideias que teve para conteúdo que pudessem produzir.

~☆~

Decidir o que gravariam foi mais fácil do que poderiam ter pensado, mesmo com todas as ideias que Youngjae dava a todo tempo. Naturalmente ficou combinado que seriam dois vídeos; um cover para o canal de Defsoul e um vídeo com um reaction simples para o de Ars. E apesar do conteúdo ser fácil de se gravar, ficou combinado que seriam necessários alguns ensaios para poderem combinar como ficaria a canção e não serem pegos de surpresa no dia em que se juntariam para as gravações. Não que Choi fosse reclamar de ter que encontrar com Jaebeom mais vezes.

Mesmo com o nervosismo dos primeiros encontros, que eram realizados na casa de Im, algo no cantor parecia fazer com que Youngjae se acalmasse após o tempo. Não demorou muito para que a máscara de Ars, aquela que aparecia sempre que precisava esconder o que estava sentindo, começasse a falhar. Choi apenas torcia para que ela fosse forte o suficiente para manter longe do olhar de Defsoul o sentimento que começava a brotar em seu peito. O que antes achava que era apenas uma pequena queda por um homem bonito se mostrou um pouco além disso sempre que se pegava sorrindo por ver Jaebeom sorrir, ou sempre que seu coração parecia acelerar quando ele lhe perguntava sobre si, ou quando resolvia contar um pouco mais de sua vida.

Foi em um desses momentos que descobriu que Im era formado em artes plásticas, mas que a música havia sido sua paixão desde pequeno. A ideia de abrir o canal surgiu como uma maneira de tentar difundir o que escrevia. Escondeu-se atrás da imagem que ele mesmo criou por um tempo com medo de algum colega da livraria onde trabalhava o reconhecesse. E que a decisão de finalmente se revelar foi tomada pois havia cansado de se esconder. No dia seguinte após o vídeo, descobriu que um de seus colegas era fã de seu canal ao que chegou no trabalho e foi sufocado de elogios do rapaz que estava animado.

Youngjae manteve em sua mente a expressão tímida de pura alegria que banhava o rosto de Jaebeom enquanto ele contava o ocorrido. Seus olhos brilhavam como o de uma criança animada e seu sorriso era um dos mais belos que havia visto. E foi aí que Choi notou que estava se apaixonando.

~☆~

Após ter certeza de que o cover que haviam feito já estava bom, restava apenas a gravação dos dois vídeos, o que tinham combinado de fazer no mesmo dia, na casa de Youngjae, que preocupado com a ideia de receber Im, passou o dia anterior arrumando o apartamento. No dia marcado, acabou acordando cedo, o que o deixou com tempo de sobra para ajustar o cenário que usariam no vídeo. Não que fossem usar muito, mas quanto menos precisasse fazer durante uma gravação ou outra, mais conveniente seria.

Assim que a campainha tocou, Choi largou o banco que carregava onde estava, indo abrir a porta para qual Coco latia desesperadamente, como ela achasse que caso ficasse em silêncio o chamado fosse ignorado. Ou talvez fosse uma maneira pouco eficaz de assustar qualquer ameaça que estivesse do lado de fora. Youngjae nunca saberia.

— Bem vindo, hyung. — cumprimentou Jaebeom com um sorriso no rosto, recebendo um cumprimento em volta, mas a atenção do cantor logo se virou para a cadelinha. — Essa é a Coco. Daqui a pouco ela para de latir. — comentou, um tanto incerto. Sabia que ele era um amante de gatos graças a uma conversa que tiveram em um dos ensaios, mas nunca chegou a ter certeza do que ele achava de cachorrinhos. Em resposta, Im apoiou o violão que carregava nas costas na parede, abaixando-se para falar direito com a Maltês, que abanava o rabo animadamente por ser o centro das atenções.

— Olá, princesa! — cumprimentou-a com um riso sincero, acariciando os pelos brancos e fofos da cadelinha. A visão do cantor abaixado mimando sua cadelinha era algo que, sem dúvidas, aquecia seu coração. Por um momento, desejou estar com sua câmera em mãos, e não já montada onde seriam realizadas as gravações, apenas para filmar aquela cena. Claro que com a desculpa de ser um bom material para o final do conteúdo que fariam para seu canal, onde faria Jaebeom reagir a vídeos de cachorrinhos fofos apenas para responder à pergunta “Será que esses cachorrinhos adoráveis podem fazer um declarado amante de gatos mudar de opinião?”. Não que não fosse ser um ótimo final, mas não seria a verdadeira intenção de Choi. — Ela é muito fofa. — comentou, levantando-se com as bochechas avermelhadas.

— Eu sabia que você não resistiria aos encantos da Coco. — brincou. 

Seguindo o convite de Youngjae para que pudessem ir ao local onde gravariam, Jaebeom pegou o violão, carregando-o consigo enquanto era seguido pela cadelinha. 

Em pouco tempo, arrumaram os últimos detalhes para que a gravação pudesse começar, aproveitando quando já estavam posicionados em frente à câmera para tirarem uma foto junta e postar, cada um em seu twitter, anunciando que estavam preparando um pequeno agrado aos seguidores de ambos. Com tudo pronto, foi apenas apertar o botão para começar a gravar e anunciar o que estavam prestes a fazer.

Quando pensou no que fariam para o vídeo de seu canal, Youngjae definitivamente precisava ter levado em consideração como se sentiria com as reações que Jaebeom poderia ter ao seu lado. No entanto, isso só se passou por sua cabeça quando o primeiro sorriso brotou no rosto de Im, uma expressão de adoração que saiu tão automaticamente que fez as bochechas de Ars ganharem uma coloração avermelhada. Pela primeira vez em tantos vídeos em seu canal, sentiu uma grande dificuldade de concentrar-se no que devia fazer, quase sucumbindo ao desejo de apenas assumir o papel de telespectador e manter o olhar fixo em todas as expressões, risos e comentários que Def fazia sobre os cachorrinhos em sua tela.

Para a sorte de Choi, o segundo vídeo que fariam no dia era a prova de erros. Após arrumar novamente o equipamento de gravação com a ajuda de Jaebeom, Ars precisou apenas sentar no banco ao lado de Im e cantar suas linhas na hora certa, sem errar ou desafinar. E mesmo com os ensaios, o frio na barriga e a vergonha que sentia graças ao medo de acabar errando algo o ajudou a manter a mente ocupada demais para não focar no rosto de Defsoul. Havia sido por isso, no entanto, que acabou por perder a maneira que o cantor olhava para si sempre que abria a boca.

~☆~

Mesmo após a gravação e lançamento dos vídeos, que foram um sucesso para os dois, Jaebeom e Youngjae mantiveram contato. As mensagens trocadas eram corriqueiras ao longo do dia e, quando a agenda dos dois permitia, encontravam-se em algum lugar para conversar pessoalmente. Não demorou muito tempo para que Choi finalmente confessasse para Jinyoung, pela primeira vez, que estava apaixonado por Im. Mas, por mais que considerasse um grande passo falar de seus sentimentos para alguém, mesmo que para seu melhor amigo, tinha que ir além. Tinha que criar coragem e falar isso para o próprio Jaebeom. Só não sabia como fazer isso. Não que tivesse medo da reação que ele poderia ter em relação à sua sexualidade, afinal, já haviam conversado sobre relações amorosas e namoros passados. Seu maior medo era que Im se afastasse por isso. Um dia criaria coragem.

Youngjae ainda se encontrava enrolado em seu cobertor apesar do relógio marcar duas horas da tarde. Tinha acabado de acordar e mexia preguiçosamente em seu celular, criando coragem para levantar e começar o seu dia. Sem muita pressa, rolava pelo feed de seu Instagram, vendo as fotos de seus amigos, curtindo algumas. Seu movimento quase ritmado foi interrompido por uma notificação do twitter, avisando uma nova postagem de Defsoul anunciando que uma nova canção havia sido postada no twitter. Com um suspiro satisfeito, abriu o link, decidindo que aquela seria uma boa maneira de acordar e que levantaria após aquela música. Fechou os olhos assim que as primeiras notas começaram a tocar, prestando atenção na canção composta por Jaebeom. Intitulado “Think of You”, Defsoul cantava suavemente sobre alguém que não saía de sua cabeça, uma pessoa que conheceu ao acaso e, apesar de se conhecerem a pouco tempo, havia sido o suficiente para que se ele se apaixonasse a ponto de não conseguir parar de pensar em quem havia conquistado seu coração. 

Enquanto ouvia aquelas palavras, um sentimento estranho brotava no coração de Youngjae. Apesar da história não detalhada que era um tema de várias canções de amor por aí, alguma coisa o tocava, como se fosse uma mensagem para si. Um tanto confuso, voltou a abrir os olhos, focando na imagem de Jaebeom representada na tela de seu celular, a tempo de ouvir os últimos acordes e vê-lo, com um sorriso tímido e nervoso no rosto, finalizar o vídeo.

_ “Eu gostaria de dedicar essa canção para Ars. Espero que você tenha gostado, Jae.” _

Aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer com que Choi se colocasse de pé no mesmo momento. Tinha ouvido certo? Ou será que ainda estava sonhando? Voltou o vídeo em alguns segundos, ouvindo novamente aquelas palavras de Jaebeom. Repetiu a ação mais duas ou três vezes antes de mandar uma mensagem para Im, perguntando onde ele estava. Enquanto esperava por uma resposta, foi procurar uma roupa para trocar.

O caminho até a casa de Defsoul, onde ele confirmou estar, já era muito conhecido por Choi, que costumava frequentar o lugar enquanto ensaiavam. Não demorou muito para que chegasse ao destino, tocando a campainha sem pensar duas vezes. Seu coração batia a mil dentro de seu peito, o estômago embrulhado em uma expectativa que não parava de crescer em si. Jaebeom atendeu a porta não muito tempo depois, com uma expressão que tentava parecer tranquila e neutra, mas que não conseguia esconder o nervosismo presente em seu olhar.

— Hyung… Aquela música… — Foi a primeira coisa que falou assim que a porta fechou atrás de si, virando-se para Im, que tentou forçar um sorriso trêmulo. — Você… gosta de mim? — Sua voz saiu baixa, mas foi o suficiente para que Jaebeom ouvisse, fazendo-o desviar o olhar e seu sorriso morresse enquanto confirmava com a cabeça. — Desde... quando?

— Eu… — começou, cortando-se com um suspiro. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo antes de continuar. — Confesso que eu já te achava muito atraente desde o início, quando vi um vídeo seu na primeira vez que você me mencionou no twitter. Mas eu percebi que estava começando me apaixonar por você em um dos nossos últimos ensaios. — respondeu, voltando o olhar para o rosto de Youngjae, que parecia surpreso e, para o alívio de Jaebeom, não parecia com raiva. — Por um tempo fiquei me perguntando como eu deveria te contar isso… ou se eu deveria mesmo… e quando vi, já estava compondo aquela canção… foi aí que pensei que poderia ser uma boa ideia. — explicou, encolhendo os ombros. — Eu espero que você tenha gostado. Mas se te incomodar, eu po-

— Eu amei a música. — cortou a fala de Im, permitindo um sorriso sincero tomar conta de seu rosto, arrancando uma reação parecida de Jaebeom. Sem falar nada além disso, aproximou-se do cantor, apoiando as mãos no ombro do rapaz que o olhava surpreso, colando os lábios nos dele em um pequeno selar, que logo virou um beijo lento e carinhoso. — Hyung, eu também estou apaixonado por você. — confessou com um sorriso, sendo puxado para um abraço antes de sentir os lábios de Im de volta nos seus, em mais um dos muitos beijos que compartilhariam no futuro.

**Author's Note:**

> Depois de muito tempo, cá estou de volta com uma 2Jae bem curtinha e docinha pra vocês!
> 
> Primeiro, queria avisar que a fic não está betada, então podem haver alguns errinhos. Me perdoa :(
> 
> Além disso, gostaria de agradecer MUITO a Ana por ter me doado esse plot que é uma gracinha! Sei que você não tem lido mais fics de Kpop, mas espero que, caso você venha a ler, goste! Foi feito com muito amor e carinho ♥
> 
> Espero que vocês tenham curtido a história!
> 
> Qualquer dúvida, crítica ou sugestão, sou toda ouvidos!!


End file.
